The Lost Hunter
by Shavock
Summary: Lirlia, a Monster Hunter, was suddenly transported o the Star Wars universe. Not knowing what to do, she helps the Jedi on their war hoping that she may find some answers and a way to return home. The SIth will try to get her and her equipment. And dark strom is coming, threatening all life that it touches. Will Lirlia be able to get the answers she seeks?
1. Chapter 1: The New Adventure

**Hello again! How are you doing? I hope that you are doing great. Well, here is the new chapter of this story's restart. For you to know, now Terduno, my Palico's friend on the MHW, will go with Lirlia at some point on the story, but not at the start. Her weapon will be a Heavy Bouwgun, because I felt that it'd be best for her to attack with a range weapon rather than a melee weapon on this story. The HBG is Magda Gemitus II, for I found out that it's the best HBG after Dark Devourer. The armor is going to have the appearance of Deviljho's Beta armor with these skills:**

 **Friendship Skill, which will aid the clones when she heals during missions.**

 **Attack Boost, which will make Lirlia do a bit more of damage against the droids.**

 **Medicine skill, which will make her take 30% more heals from an potion she drinks.**

 **Critical Eye skill, that will give her HBG, going from -5% of affinity, to 0%.**

 **Spread Power Shots, improving her Spread damage.**

 **And those are the skills I want to put on this story. If you want to another one added, tell me which one you'd like and I may put it in the future.**

 **The Iceborne expansion arrives on PC on December more or less, so this story won't take the story of the Iceborne expansion at first, after that, I will see how to put it into the story. Anyway, that is all that I have to say. Hope you enjoy this new chapter, a bit short I must say, but it will be a good restart in my opinion. I Will publish the next chapter in a few days with all the necessary changes. Tell me your thoughts about it when you finished reading :)**

* * *

Morning came to the Commission of the Guild. The light of the sun on the window was slowly moving to the bed's Hunter that is now currently sleeping. Her name is Lirlia, and she is a Monster Hunter. She started the life of a Hunter when she was 16 years old. At first it was really hard to work as a Hunter, doing many simple quests and payment wasn't always good. After some time of hunting alone, she came across a small kitten during an expedition. She found him very scared and alone. He was also hurt. She remembered her family's death because a storm hit really hard the town she lived in. The Guild did its best to help the survivors, including her. She gently took the kitten and brought him back to her house. When he was healed, he was very grateful and told her that he wanted to go into Hunts with her. They did many quests, improving their equipment and getting harder and harder quests. Until she they faced a really dangerous Elder Dragon: a Kushala Daora. It was during a small expedition to gather some herbs and mushrooms when the Dragon appeared. They tried to fight it, but their armor weren't tought enough to withstand the damge and their weapons didn't do any damage. They were gravely injured. The Guild ensured her recovery and her companion, who she named him Terduno. It was then that she met who would be her mentor and best friend, as well as team, for her future. Werner and his brothers, Richard and Gerhard. The most experienced and badass hunters the world has at that time. They took her and her companion under their wing. Ever since then, they'd been and seen many places and monsters. Went to countless adventures, some of them extremely dangerous. Lirlia quickly became 'The Queen of Monsters' as some would call her. She laughed and shook off those comments, saying that she was just as human and mortal as them. After seven years of Hunting with her mentor, a new mystery arrived: the Elder's migration. Knowing her former mentor when he told her about that, meant adventure and new places to go. She accepted, but were separated when the fifth fleet gave each the boat they were supposed to get into.

When they arrived, it was just adventure after adventure. She always managed to accomplish where many failed. She even beat Nergigante with her Palico alone where her mentor and brothers couldn't. She then found a new Elder Dragon and beat it as well.

Now, it's been two and half years since she arrived, and Lirlia now is the best Hunter the commission has right now. Stirring a bit when she felt the light of the sun hit her eyelids, she moved a bit before opening her eyes. She sighed and stretched before sitting on her bed. She was only wearing her underwear like most hunters do while sleeping. She yawned and then got up to go to her box and put on her Deviljho's Beta armor, thinking on doing a small expedition and put over her back her Heavy Bowgun Magda Gemitus II, filled her bag with all that she always need: potions, honey, herbs, barrel bombs, ammo, etc. and went outside.

When she exited her room, she saw the same thing happening every day: hunters, humans and wyverians going from one place to another, carrying either materials to build something or food to the canteen. As Lirlia walked by Astera, she was greeted by everyone. She went to the canteen and saw her Handler, as usual, eating before a mission comes out. When Lirlia approached, the handler looked to her direction.

"Hi partner! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What abut you?"

The handler smiled wide. "I'm just adding more information to my book about all the things tha can be eaten on the New World." She said, returning writing on her book.

"I see. Well, I will leave in a while to get some resources." Lirlia said.

"Good! Wanna some company?" The handler said, Terduno jumping on her arms.

"Nah... I'm fine on my own, thank you."

"Where you are going to go?"

"I'm going to go to the Elder's Recess. let us hope that a Behemoth doesn't appear while I'm there." Lirlia joked, making the Handler and Terduno laugh.

"Well, if you need help, then just send the SOS Bengal and Werner and his brothers will go in your aid." She said. Lirlia nodded. She told Terduno that he can stay and play with the other Felynes around. Terduno thanked her and Lirlia took off to the Elder's Recess. Once there, she walked to Area 3. Suddenly, her Scoutflies catches something, turning into a purple color.

"Strange... they don't change to purple. Only blue, green, red or yellow." She said aloud. She followed the Scoutflies to area 9. Once there, she got a small sample of a strange mist on the floor.

She touched it with her hands before placing it on a pouch that held the samples. The Scoutflies took another track, and she followed. This time to area 12. She drank an Ice drink before entering the place. There, she found a strange horn. It was black, like the mist, but it also has a strange liquid coming from its insides. She smelled it and watched over it.

' _The smell isn't like anything I've ever smelled before. And the horn... it is different... it looks stronger that those of a Diablos... and the texture feels tougher... I can say that it is not from an Ancient Leshen, like Gerald told us... no... this is a new monster... but which one? A new subspecies?'_ Lirlia thought as she stood, still checking the strange horn.

"I should look for more clues of this new-" an unknown scream was heard into the deepest part of the Volcano.

"I don't recognize that scream." She said to herself. She made her way to where she heard the scream, and found a Teostra-sized monster chewing on something on area 11. Looking just behind the monster, she saw some Gastodon bones on the floor. Looking more closely with her binoculars, she found that the beast has some gastodon's parts on its mouth. She tried to avoid contact, for she knows that she isn't wearing her toughest armor set, but before she could get out from the area, she felt something behind her. Just as she was about to turn around, something hit her hard on her head, making her lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hunter on Star Wars

Slowly, Lirlia recovered consciousness as she feels that she is now currently laying on the ground. She can hear birds and plant life moving thanks to the wind's doing. She groaned and got on her knees. What she saw surprised her

' _Where are am I?'_ Was Lirlia's first thought as she took a look to her surroundings standing up, not recognizing the place she's now in. One thing that Lirlia know, is that she isn't on her home. The trees, the plants, the wild life isn't known to her. The only thing she remembers, was that she found a new monster and when she was heading to tell the Commission about it, something hit her hard on her had, knocking her out and waking up on this unknown place. She wasn't wearing her best armor at that time. Only her Deviljho set and her Magda Gemitus II.

 _"Never let your guard down."_ The words of her friend Werner came to her mind. She mentally palmed herself. How could she made that kind of mistake? She's one of the best Hunters the world has ever seen! No matter how strong of dangerous a monster might look, she and her Felyne companion never backed down. Terduno, her loyal cat partner, were always there when she was hurt. She remembers that time, when they returned after beaten a new species of Elder Dragon, she was severely injured. She stayed unconscious for 3 days until she woke up. She was greeted by the commission and was congratulated for her efforts. There was a huge banquet fro finding out the mystery of the Elder's Migration. She still remembers the strange rock from the Elder's Recess that the Seeker gave her. She keeps it as sign o good luck. She was always with her friends and comrades all the time when there was any quest to do.

And now, she is alone. Alone in a strange place with no one to help her or at least to tell her where she is or how to return to her home. She sighed. _'Well,'_ she thought. _'At least I still have some provisions to last a while. And a weapon to defend myself if needed.'_

She decided to find a place to stay for the nigh. But it wasn't an easy task, though. Walking through an unknown place is always dangerous for the creatures that are out there.

"I don't have my best weapon nor my best armor. I'll have to be careful on where I am going." Lirlia started going forward, entering the forest. Even if she doesn't know about this place, it is beautiful and full of life. _'Like the Primal Forest on the New World or the Jurassic Frontier near Bherna.'_ Lirlia thought. The wild life is numerous and of different sizes. She smiles at that. Being a hunter you learn how to appreciate wild life during either expeditions or during a hunt finding the monster that you were sent to hunt. She walked peacefully for nearly three hours until she saw smoke on the sky near her.

" _Smoke... that means that there should be a camp nearby... or a town with people."_ Lirlia stared running towards the smoke, hoping that she would find a place to stay and get some answers soon. But when Lirlia arrived near the place, horror was the only thing she could find to describe the scene before her. Metallic beings walking around the place and tied people scattered across the place. Or at least that's what she thinks are. Different colors and strange language. But that doesn't bothered Lirlia. What bothered most is that this metallic beings are treating those persons like trash. Even the children are treated like that, being separated from their parents and being put away from them. Their expressions tell her that they haven't eaten or drank in days, and the houses are either completely destroyed or some parts of them are still standing.

" _This is enough."_ She thought. _"These people don't deserve this. I need to act."_ Lirlia checked her bag for some bombs, and was glad that she found some of them, either ready to use, or to create them. _"That's it. I will have to be careful where I put the bombs, but, seeing the massive damage they can do to monsters, two should be enough to destroy those canon-things."_ Lirlia remained hidden on the foliage and inside the buildings, having forgotten her Ghillie Mantle at home, and took a closer look with the zoom she always brings. She smiled when she discovered that those canon are very fragile, especially with those charges on their side. _"This should be fun."_ She thought.

Carefully Lirlia sneaked her way through the camp hidden from those metallic beings. The first cannon was a few feet from her. She took out one Barrel Bomb L. and put it just in the middle of the cannon, touching the charges. Lirlia approaches to the next cannon to put the last charge when the ground started to shake.

"What's going on?!" A strange and metallic voice shouted. Lirlia remained hidden from their sights.

"The Republic has passed through our defense! They are coming toward this location!" Another strange voice shouted.

" _This is getting weirder by the minute."_ Lirlia thought. _"I'll take this moment to put the last Barrel Bomb on the other cannon."_ She hurried to the next cannon, and put the Barrel Bomb. But just when she was finished, a voice shouted behind her.

"INTRUDER!"

"Darn it!" She said aloud as she took out her Bowgun and started shooting Spread Shoot lvl 3 at the metallic beings just as they started firing at her.

"Shoot at the intruder! Shoot at the intruder!" The main voice shouted.

Lirlia hid behind a rock to reload, then went out to continue shooting to the beings that were getting closer to her.

" _I'm getting sick of this. I will destroy those cannons!"_ She thought angrily. She chose clust shot lvl 3, aimed and fire at the first cannon she saw. The bullet reached it and exploded, making the bomb to explode as well, taking the cannon with it and all the beings that were near it. She aimed to the next cannnon and fired, taking more droids with the explosion. Lirlia chose the normal ammo lvl 1 and fired to the remaining beings, destroying them, but she took a bit of damage on her waist, but ignored the damage for she's taken heavier damage than that.

She put her weapon on her back and approached the people, which were looking at her in shock. She took out her knife and started freeing them, the ones that were freed help freeing the rest of the people. After that was done, all of them approached her and started speaking on a strange language that she couldn't understand.

"Um... I can't understand you." She said a bit concerned that they don't speak her language. Someone said something and the crowd started to move away. An old man with orange skin and some horns on his head with some tails from his head to his chest approached her.

"My apologies to you, stranger. We thought you speak Togruta."

"Togruta? It's the first time I heard that word in my life."

"Strange. I thought you knew about us."

Lirlia shook her head. "I don't know where I am. I just woke up near this place, a three hour walk or so from here. I started walking to find some place to find some answers, but instead I found all of you tied like some prisoners."

The man nodded. "I see. So you aren't from here. Hmm... this is strange..."

"Excuse me, but may you hep me finding my way back home? I don't know where or how to start." Lirlia said

"I don't know how much I may be able to answer you. The Jedi might be able to help you where I cannot. It is late, and you freed us. I heard that the Jedi will be here soon. In the mean time, you should rest." The man looked to his people. "All of us must rebuild this place." The man turn to Lirlia. "You have our thanks. You may stay with us until the Republic arrives."

Lirlia bowed her head at that. "Thank you. I will help your people in everything I can." The man shook his head and told her. "That would not be necessary. Freeing us was enough. Come with me, I shall answer some questions you may have." The man spoke on the strange language and the crowd started to form groups to rebuild their home.

"Come with me." The man said. Lirlia followed the man to a house.

"This house was able to stand against the attack. Take a seat." Lirlia did as she was told and sat on the opposite chair from the man.

The man stared at her for a few seconds before speaking. "I see that your clothes and weapon aren't from this part of the galaxy."

"What do you mean?" Lirlia asks.

"I have seen different kinds of clothes and weapons in my life. But your equipment... I have never seen it before. May be you can tell me about them?"

"Well, first of, I need to tell you that I am a Monster Hunter." The man only lifted an eyebrow.

Lirlia sighed. "On my home, different kind of monsters attack villages. Some are peaceful. Others can even change the ecosystem where they live. So, to avoid that, groups of people started a place to defeat those monsters."

"Ah... so you hunt those monster then."

"Yes... I wasn't too old when I started. 16 I believe. I passed every test they put me through and got my license to hunt monsters. I started like every hunter, doing small things before going to the bigger ones. After I defeated some easy monsters, I got harder missions to do. I fulfilled every single one of them. I even defeated numerous Elder Dragons."

The man put a hand up. "Elder Dragons?"

"Yes. I told you that some monster could change their ecosystem. Those are the Elder Dragons. Ancient beings that will attack you with furious attacks of all elements: water, ice, fire, thunder and dragon. Depending on your equipment and skill, is how you will survive. Many hunters perished hunting Elder Dragons. But I was one of the few experienced hunters that could face them... and return alive."

"So, your home is a huge mess. Hmmm... and what about your gun?"

"Weapons can be created using the parts of the monsters you hunt. The same goes to the armor. I was doing an expedition one of the new places the Guild of Hunters found. I found a new kind of monster, and when I was going to report about that, something hit me hard on my head and the next thing I knew, I was here."

"I see. Well, that satisfies my curiosity. Now, I understand that you have questions."

Lirlia nodded. "I wish to know where am I. I don't recognize this place."

"You are on Shili, dear."

"Shili?"

"Yes. The planet of all Togruta. We are on the Republic's place. The Republic is an union of different planetary systems of different species to live together."

"So... you travel through the stars?"

"Yes."

"But what where this metallic beings that I destroyed to free you? And why they decided to attack your planet and your people?"

The man looked down with a sad face. "Unfortunately, some systems aren't so fond to the Republic. They decided to create their own government. And the Republic is at war with that government at the moment. Those metallic beings as you call them are battle droids. To put it simple, they aren't living beings, they are like puppets to that government. And the leader of that government wishes to harm the Republic in any way he can do."

"That's not right. Why would they want to claim territory if they have a lot of it? In my home, we couldn't fight against each other because of the threat that the different kind of monsters are to the population!"

"I know what you mean, but there are people that only wishes to cause harm."

"And I thought that Aletreon and even Fatalis were hard to defeat. This is worse!"

"Indeed. What other questions do you have?" The elder asked. Lirlia sighed.

"Do you know by any chance a way back to my home? Or why I was sent here?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot answer that question, for I do not know the answer for that, I'm afarid. May be, when the Republic arrives, the Jedi might be able to help you with those questions you have. I will tell them that yo are lost and need help with many things."

"That'd be great. Thank you, old man."

The man smiled. "No need to thank me. You have freed my people. You may remain with us the time you need. If you need anything, just say it."

Lirlia thought for a moment. "Actually, I do need something."

"What is it?"

"If is not too much trouble, may you lend me a room to stay?"

The man only smiled. "Of course! Don't worry. I will see what room we can lend you. Wait here." The man stood, went outside and spoke on his language to someone. A woman came to the house and she received more words from the old man. She nodded and gestured Lirlia to follow. The woman left her within a small house, just like her own, with a bed, a couch, a table, one window and some strange lights on the ceiling. The woman left her there and told her something that Lirlia assumed that is was if she needed something, she just needed to ask. Lirlia took out her Heavy Bow Gun and put it near the bed, with lvl 1 shots and ready to fire. Then, she sat on the bed, thinking.

' _So... I am on a different new world with many questions and things that I still don't understand.'_ She thought. She sighed, knowing that would not be good for her to think too much about what she cannot control. _'If my instincts are correct, something must want me to be here, like when I was afraid of going to the New World, but a feeling made me go anyway. There have to be a fair reason for me to just being hit in the head and... disappear from my home and appear here.'_ Lirlia sighed once again, rubbing her head with her hands.

"I think it'd be better for me to take a nap." She said as she laid on the soft bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

 _ **Two days later...**_

The Republic was able to pass through the Separatist's blockade after a tough battle. General Anakin Skywalker with his Master Obi-Wan Kenobi are now preparing their forces to go to the main city and aid the population there to free them after two days of both recovering and waiting for reinforcements.

"It was a difficult battle, but we managed."

"I know Anakin, but it was worth it. Soon, Shili will be free." Said Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, I was worried about Shaak Ti all this time. She was concerned about her people."

Obi-Wan smiled at him, gave him a look and then shook his head before entering one of ships stationed within the Hangar.

"C'mon Master. Don't give me that look. I'd be worried if I were in her position too." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You have change a bit, Anakin." Anakin only shook his head smiling, knowing that his master could be a little teasing when he wanted to be.

The ship flew off the cruiser, heading straight to the main city.

When their forces arrived at the perimeter of the droid army, both Jedi were impressed to see that the droids haven't attack yet.

"That is strange." Said Obi-Wan.

"I know. It's not like those metal junks don't attack when they've already seen us." Commented Anakin.

"Should I activate the shield, general?" Asked the pilot.

"Yes, in case they decide to make a surprise attack." Ordered Obi-Wan.

"You think it is a trap, Master?"

Obi-Wan looked at his pupil, frowning in confusion. "I don't know, Anakin. But, we may find the answer within the city."

"Shall we go there, then?" Asked Anakin. Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin ordered to go straight towards the city.

"Can you feel that?"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Yes. The Force is strong there. But I don't know why."

"What concerns me is that we couldn't feel it before."

"Yes. We must be cautious about this." As they approached their destination, the pilot informed them after scanning the area that apparently all the weaponry was destroyed. Shocked and confused, the Jedi told their forces to get ready and pay extra attention when they land. At the end, both Generals decided to land in the outskirts of the city and entering by feet. When they landed, they were received by no droids. Instead, a group of Togruta arrived to receive them.

The alpha one spoke in togruti, greeting them.

"Uh... what is he saying?"

Obi-Wan shook his head and started speaking in togruti. The man responded his question and gestured them to follow.

"What did he say?"

"He said that the leader will speak with us about what happened to the droids."

"Did he say what happened to them?"

"No, Anakin. Otherwise I'd have told you. Let's go." His pupil nodded and ]followed the group of Togruta, not knowing what is going to happen.

The leader of the city was sitting on the plaza, watching as the people rebuilt their home. He breathed a peaceful sigh. The sound of some shouting took his attention. He looked to the man who called him, and he smiled seeing the Jedi walking behind the man's group. The leader got up and headed to them. The man spoke to him and the leader nodded and he dismissed him. The elder then looked at the Jedi.

"Greetings. I assume that you are the leader of this city?" Asked the beard Jedi.

"Yes. It is me."

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and he is Anakin Skywalker."

"I see. Well, come, we have some chatting to do, Master Jedi." The elder man said, gesturing the Jedi to follow him to a building on repairs. The Jedi ordered the clones to aid the people in whatever they can.

"I see that you managed to handle the droids. How did you do it?" Asked Anakin once they've reached their destination.

"We couldn't do anything to stop the droids when they attacked the city. We were prisoners for a few days until a woman arrived."

"A woman?" Asked Obi-Wan.

The old man nodded. "Yes. She alone destroyed the droids on her own using her weapon. I must say, her weaponry isn't from here."

"What do you mean?"

"According to her, she is not from this part of the galaxy. She told me that she comes from a place where monsters attack humans. I couldn't understand much about it and I was believing that it was a lie, since it seemed a little fake. But her face showed that she is, in fact, confused about her situation. She has many questions. I answered some of them, but I told her that you could answer the rest better than me."

Both Jedi looked at each other.

"Where is she now?" Said Obi-Wan.

"She's on the last house down this street. She stays there all day, not leaving. I believe she wanted some time alone. I'm sure you can talk to her now. She's got many questions as I said before."

"Ok, thanks for your help. We will go to where that woman is." They bowed and the Jedi walked down the street, seeing their troopers helping the rest of the population rebuilding their home. Both Jedi walked towards the house this woman is now resting. After a few moments, both Jedi arrived at said house. Not wanting to keep their questions any longer, Obi-Wan knocked the door. After some seconds of waiting, the door opens revealing a soft brunette woman. Both Jedi were shocked by her beauty and her green clothes that reveals her waist and belly.

"Yes?" She asked in a calm voice, but it was clear on her face that she was a bit untrusting for them, for her eyes traveled to their lightsabers on their belts, and her eyebrows were a bit frowned. Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Greetings. I am Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. We were told that you saved this people from the Droid army, yes?"

The woman's expression softens and turns into a calmer one. "Yes, it is me. Did you say Jedi? The leader of this town told me that you might have the answers I am seeking."

"May we enter?" Asked Anakin. The woman nodded and both Jedi entered the house and sat on the couch. The woman sat on the bed. Both Jedi saw the rather strange gun leaning against the wall, surprised to see that it was bent to use less space.

"Pardon my rudeness, but what kind of weapon is that?" Asked Obi-Wan gesturing to the Bow Gun. Lirlia looked at it and then to the Jedi. "That is a Heavy Bowgun. Capable of doing a lot of damage from the distance to any target. But I honestly prefer using a Hammer. And sometimes a Large Sword."

"Large sword and Hammer? What kind of tools you use?" Asked Anakin in a mocking tone, which the woman didn't make a sign of being annoyed by it or not.

"Well, where I am from, those who are hunters need heavy guns. And heavy armor sets to being protected from different attacks." The woman said.

"What kind of animals do you hunt?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Monsters that usually provoke damage or threat to some Villages or Towns. The harder ones are Elder Dragons, but their weapons are worth hunting them." She said.

"Interesting. But one thing that we need to know, is the name of your planet, and see if we can see it for ourselves." Said Obi-Wan.

The woman looked away. "The thing is, I don't know where I am. My home got many names, for each part of its fields is different. Some cannot be reached by boat or walking. Some are dangerous to even go there. I cannot tell you my home's name because it always changes." She said. The Jedi noted that this woman miss her home.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I am Lirlia." She said.

"Pleased to meet you, Lirlia. You told us that you have questions."

Lirlia nodded. "Indeed. I don't know how I arrived here, or why I was sent here. I was hoping for you to answer those questions." She said.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other. Then Obi-Wan turned to Lirlia.

"I am afraid that we cannot answer those questions without you telling us what you were doing before you appeared here." Obi-Wan said.

Expecting this, Lirlia shrugged and started telling them her story. "I was doing an expedition to an ancient place. I was alone, for I felt that I needed to do it on my own for some reason. I found a new monster, and when I was about to report to my home about it, something hit me on my head, knocking me unconscious. Then, I woke up here." She said.

"I see. Anything else you might remember?" Obi-Wan asked. Lirlia shook her head.

"No. The leader of this town said that you could help me more with my problem." She said.

"Well, while we have helped people in the past, it is the first time that something like your situation happened. At least what it is recorded. We may have the answers you seek on our Temple on Coruscant. We will arrange a meeting with Master Yoda. He might know the answers and what we should do." He said. Lirlia looked down and sighed.

"Well, if I can get some answers, I will go with you to... whatever Coruscant is and meet this Yoda person. I will gather my things... or the few that I have with me anyway." She said as she got up and went to the table near the bed, taking a bag and attached it to her belt, then she walked to her gun and put it on her back.

"Do you require any help, Lirlia?" Asked Obi-Wan, concerned that Lirlia might hurt herself carrying that gun.

"That looks heavy, I must say." Anakin commented. Lirlia only shrugged.

"I've carried heavier weapons. Like a Hammer. Or a Great Sword. I can handle this gun. Don't worry." She said.

"Okay, let's go then. The Clones should be ending with the help here." Said Obi-Wan. Anakin nodded and the three of them walked toward the the plaza, where the clones are waiting for them to take off. Lirlia felt a bit uncomfortable by the looks she was receiving, the clones obviously curious about her being there and the weapon on her back. Ignoring the looks, Lirlia followed the Jedi to a ship that will take them to the Jedi Cruiser. Once inside, the ship started lifting itself from the ground and flew to the cruiser. As they traveled through the skies, both Jedi noted that Lirlia was a bit tense and was trying to keep herself calm.

"You okay, Lirlia?" Asked Anakin. Lirlia looked at him.

"Yeah. While I'm used to fly, it was always slower. Not this fast. I'll be okay." She said softly.

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan. He only shook his head as if saying _'I don't know, Anakin.'_ And continue looking at the field. The ship was getting closer to the Cruiser, and Lirlia could only gasp at the size of it. _'That thing is huge! Like a Shah Dalamadur... no... it's way bigger!'_ She thought as they got closer and closer. When their ship entered the Cruiser, Lirlia saw that many metallic things are inside the massive vessel. Lirlia was also shocked to see that more of those white people from before and from the ship are inside as well, some exiting those vehicles.

"How big is this vessel?" Both Jedi heard her whisper and saw her shocked expression looking on to the ship.

"I get that you've never seen something as big as this before, Lirlia?" Asked Obi-Wan.

She shook her head and replied. "This is bigger than any monster I've ever faced before."

The ship landed and they got out from the ship. Lirlia looked around her in awe, never before she's seen something like those things. The Jedi noticed her looking around, loosening herself. The Jedi called her, and she realized that they were waiting for her. Embarrassed, she followed them towards the bridge. Lirlia was looking everything that her eyes could see, not able to understand how many metallic things are inside and the different kind of lights are on the halls and walls.

The travel to the bridge was shorter than Lirlia expected. They entered a platform that the Jedi called it 'elevator'. They explained her that it serves to carry people and things from one level to another. She then told them that there are some elevators on her home, but simpler ones and that she used to climb mountains with her bare hands, carrying her weapon and sometimes carrying also fragile goods from the terrain. When they entered the bridge, the Vessel was already on space, ready to return to Coruscant.

"Are those stars?" Lirlia asked.

"Yes. I assume that you've never been on space before?" Asked Anakin.

Lirlia only shook her head and followed the Jedi to the console. The console lighted up and blue figures appeared in front of them, startling Lirlia.

"Master Yoda, Chancellor, we've managed to save Shili from the Separatists." Obi-Wan said.

A woman, Shaak Ti, relaxed. "Thank the Living Force. I was so concerned about what happened."

"Indeed."

"Hmm... a new friend you made." Said Master Yoda.

"Yes. Her name is Lirlia and she liberated the city two days before we arrived." Explained Anakin.

"How could that be? There was a blockade to Shili." Said Chancellor Palpatine.

"According to her, she just appeared on the planet." Said Obi-Wan.

"Yes. I was in my home doing an expeditor, when something hit me on my head and then I woke up there. I helped the people there easily." She said.

"What do you mean by 'easily'? You fought an army of droids alone?" Asked Shaak Ti.

"You mean those metallic beings? Yes. I did. And it was easy. Their shots weren't able do injure too much me when they hit me. Those guns are weak."

"Weak? Those blaster can kill many! Not even the clones' armor are able to withstand a hit form it, and your clothes aren't prepared to handle them." Said Chancellor Palpatine.

Lirlia only shrugged. "It only took me some bullets form my gun to destroy them. My armor protected me from heavier damage in the past. And those strange looking cannons? A bomb on each, then a bullet and they were out. This is not even my most powerful weapon, nor my toughest armor. I have a Hammer and a Great Sword that are more powerful than this Bowgun, and an armor that is way more tough than what I am wearing." She said, gesturing to both her gun and clothes. All in the room looked perplexed at that. Not believing this woman.

"We will leave this conversation for later. We are returning to Coruscant now. Master Yoda, Lirlia here has many questions about her... situation. She may need help getting use here." Said Obi-Wan.

"Rex, take Lirlia to a guest room. Help her on anything she may need." Ordered Anakin.

"Yes sir. Come on Miss Lirlia. This way."

Lirlia excused herself and followed the man to her temporarily room.

"I have the feeling that you have found something else, Master Kenobi." Said Mace Windu.

"Indeed. The Force... it feels strong around Lirlia. Stronger than anything I have felt before."

"What does that mean?" Asked Shaak Ti.

"We aren't certain of it. We couldn't feel that before we were near the city." Said Anakin.

"Hmm... meditate on this I will. Talk to her when you arrive, I shall."

"Make sure to ask her more about her world and her gun." Said Windu.

"We will."

"Then this conversation has ended. We are dismissed." Said Chancellor Palpatine as the transmission ended.

Anakin sighed and Obi-Wan crossed his arms on his chest.

"I think I'm gonna go to rest master."

"I will go as well. Lieutenant, take curse to Coruscant.

"Yes General."

Sidious was meditating on his office, trying to find answers about the disturbance he felt two days ago before his talk with that woman, Lirlia. While it pleased him that the Jedi didn't feel it before, it is concerning to him that he cannot find an answer to it. It doesn't seem that she knows what the Force is. But he must trust Obi-Wan's feelings about the Force surrounding the woman. And what she said concerns a lot Sidious. She said that the guns of the droids wouldn't cause her any harm. And not only that; according to her, her weapon destroyed with ease all of the droids there, and her armor protected her from the blasters. If she has this kind of equipment, then if he can extract that information about it, he can create the ultimate weapon to destroy the Jedi and form the rule he wish. A smile formed on his lips as he started thinking in a way to capture the woman.

* * *

 **So, how was this chapter comparing to the old one? Tell me what you believe should be added or change for the future chapters. Anyway, hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and Explanations

Lirlia wasn't having any peace. The lights of room the Jedi gave her are too bright, blinding her a bit, and the strange noises are bothering her. She feels dizzy by it and is provoking her a headache. She groaned and sat on the supposed-to-be bed on the room. She put her Bowgun on the floor across the room, always ready for anything. She leaned her head on the wall, trying to relax a little. According to the trooper, Rex, they should be arriving to their destination in five hours. _'Great. Five hours with these noises and lights. I really miss my home in the New World. The felynes always play that harp softly, and the pets I have makes prettier my room.'_ She thought. Suddenly, her stomach growled. Lirlia sighed again. She cannot eat her rations of cocked meat every time she's hungry. Especially since she already ate 8 of them during those days on that Shili. Groaning, Lirlia went to gather her weapon, put it on her back and pressed the button that Rex showed her should she need something. She only needed to wait for two minutes before a knock came to the door. Pressing the other button Rex showed her, Lirlia was surprised to see one of the Jedi Masters.

"I take it that you need something?" Asked the Jedi.

Lirlia relaxed and answered. "Yes Master Skywalker. I am hungry and I don't have enough food on my bag. May you please bring me somewhere to eat?" She asked.

"Sure, come with me. I was about to ask you that, though." Anakin said as Lirlia followed him.

"How's been your stay so far? Are you comfortable on your room?" Anakin asked.

"Gosh, of course not!" She said.

"Why? Too cold, too small, too-" Anakin was cut off by Lirlia.

"The lights! They are too bright! It's driving me crazy! How can you stand that kind of illumination without being bothered by it?"

Anakin shrugged. "You can dim the intensity of the lights on the room." He says flatly.

Lirlia groaned. Anakin looked at her, trying to understand why this woman is having trouble getting comfortable within her room.

"I can teach you how to dim the lights and noises when we return. We are here." Anakin Said as they entered the dining room, where Lirlia could see all of the troops eating a white bars.

"What are those?" Lirlia Asked.

"Food bars. Full of enough nutrients for the battle." Anakin said.

"Food bars? You don't have, like, a huge piece of meat?" Anakin chuckled.

"We'd love to. But no. Unless you are off duty, you cannot eat other thing than those food bars. They aren't that bad, though." Both Anakin and Lirlia approached Obi-Wan, who was sitting on the farthest table from the room. Obi-Wan waved at them as they approached. When both Jedi and Hunter sat down Obi-Wan smiled at Lirlia.

"Tell me Lirlia, how do you feel here?" He asked softly.

Lirlia sighed and put her face on her hands before putting one of her elbows on the table and lean her chin on her hand.

"As I said to Master Skywalker, the lights are too bright. Also, I'm hungry. I haven't had a proper meal in nearly three days."

"Then eat these food bars. They are good for your body." Obi-Wan said passing her some bars. Lirlia looked at them curious.

"Are you sure that these things are enough?" She asked.

"For the battle, yes. You can even eat them as a snack."

"For you, maybe. For me, it is not enough, though."

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other then to Lirlia. "What do you mean by that?"

"I eat a _lot_ more than this things. Like, a plate for easily four people. And that meal is also huge and very wide." She said using her arms to show them the size of her normal meals each day.

"How can you eat that amount of food?" Asked Anakin.

"Hunters need to eat a lot, for their hunts lasts from a day to many nights. Not mentioning that they have to carry their respective weapons and need to run a lot to reach their target on the hunt. Also, the time that take traveling to your destination is sometimes long, and you need to keep all of your strength for the hunt." She explained.

"Is that why you need to eat a lot?" Asked Obi-Wan.

Lirlia nodded as she finished eating the food bar that were given to her. Obi-Wan waved to one of the troopers to bring him more of them, which made Lirlia a little more happy about it.

"Tell us more about your weapon, if you wish." Said Obi-Wan.

Lirlia looked at her Bowgun, then to the Jedi before shrugging and speaking.

"This is a Heavy Bowgun, made to do massive damage to the monster that you are hunting, as I told you before. While is good for range attacks, you are fragile, for the armor you need to use gives you less protection than the melee weapons back in the old world. But in the New World, though, your armor works for both sets: the Gunner and the Blademaster."

"What do you mean about the 'Old World' and 'New World'?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"I told you before that my home changes name, while we are in the same world, there are places that are unknown to us. The Old World has been already explored, and many hunters went to the New World since it meant a lot more of challenges. Back in the Old World, there were two sets for each set, one kind of armor for the Blademaster, and another set for the Gunner. Back there, the Blademaster's armor was tougher, since it requires close combat attacks. The Gunner's armor meanwhile, was lighter but weaker, giving you more versatility to reload and fire. But, in the New World, some changes were made, and the armor now is the same for the Gunner and the Blademaster. Honestly, in my opinion, it was a great change, for you no longer need to create two armor sets if you want to use another kind of weapon." She said. She then added. "Also, each armor provides you with another kind of defense: Elemental Defense."

"Elemental defense?" Asked Anakin. Lirlia nodded.

"Yes. The armor gives you two kind of defenses. The first one, is from physical atacks, while also giving you Elemental Defense. Each monster has at least one element to attack as well, aside from the physical attacks. Though there are some exceptions, like Diablos and Black Diablos, for name a few that don't have Elemental damage. There are 8 Elemental atacks in total: Fire, Ice, Water, Thunder, Dragon, Poison, Sleep and Paralysis. Each armor can give you different defense points for the first 5, but the three remaining must be countered by either gems or decorations that you can put on your set." She said.

"What effects does each of them?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"Fire burns your skin, it hurts a lot. To avoid that, you must roll around or having high defense to it. Ice and Water slow down your resistance recovery. Thunder avoids you to heal on your own without using medicine. Dragon cancels the elemental damage of your weapon if it has one. Poison makes you loose health for a time. Sleep makes you sleep, leaving you vulnerable for a time. Paralysis does the same as sleep, but you are awake, unable to move until the effect either passes or you've been hit.

"As I said before, each armor can provide you with defense for each of those elements, as well as giving you disadvantage for others. You can counter those negative effects by using the gems I told you before, increasing a skill level, or decreasing a harmful skill." She said.

"Interesting. Very interesting. You also said that you have other weapons, like what?" Obi-Wan said, understanding Lirlia's explanation.

Lirlia smiled at that. "I have other weapons. You can chose between Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Charge Blade, Insect Glaive, Light Bowgun, Bow and Heavy Bowgun. You have 14 kinds f weapons to use. Each one having their own advantages and disadvantages."

"Impressive." Commented Anakin.

"Indeed." Obi-Wan looked to Lirlia. "Is there any question you may have? Even if we cannot answer some of them, I'd like to see if we can help you now."

Lirlia thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do have a question. What is going on between you and that thing called 'Separatists'?" She asked.

Obi-Wan and Anakin took turns to explained the situation about the War against the Separatists. They also told her that she's currently on the terrain of the Republic, and that the Jedi Order has its main home on the capital of the Republic: the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. When Lirlia asked about the Force, both Jedi said to her that it is an energy that surrounds every living being and that allows life. In some rare cases, a being has enough connection to the Force to use it at will. When that happens, the Jedi take that being to their Temple to teach he or she about the Force and how they should use it.

"But isn't that abduction?" Lirlia asked.

"Many think like that, but what we do is for the greater good for those children." Argued Obi-Wan.

"I know that you do that for their good, but taking away a child from its mother and family forever is not the best way to actually teach or giving them a good life."

"Lirlia, a Jedi cannot have attachments." Said Obi-Wan.

"Why?" She said frowning.

"Attachments can lead you to the Dark Side of the Force, a part of which it will controls you forever once you have fallen. And believe me, once you fell to the Dark Side, there is no way to you to return from its grasp." Explained Obi-Wan.

"That's ridiculous. I have attachments to my friends, but I know how to deal with them shall something happen to them, and how to deal with it." Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "If you teach how to deal with them instead to avoid them... no... avoid is not the right word... _forbid_ them from feeling, then you cannot expect them to act in a way you want when they aren't familiar with those feelings. The right thing to do, is to teach how to _control_ them and not being controlled by them. With that, the child or initiate will know how to control his or her emotions when the time arrives." She said. Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were stunned by her response. In fact, there is no argument that can counter attack Lirlia's. They looked at her surprised.

"What?" She asked when she realized that they were looking at her for a long moment.

"Ahem... that is a good argument to say. In any case, if we want to change the rules, the Jedi Council still needs to approve it." Said Obi-Wan.

"Whatever. But keep in mind that you are living beings. And living beings also feel. It is what makes us what we are at the end." Lirlia then remembered something. "How long did you say it will last this trip?"

"We are going to arrive soon. Don't worry." Obi-Wan says.

"That's good. You said that that place is Coruscant, right? How big it is?" She asked.

"Do you want to see it by yourself?" Asked Anakin.

"Sure."

"Then come with us. We were going to the bridge anyway." Said Obi-Wan.

The three of them stood and made their way toward the bridge. Once they arrived, Lirlia gasped when she saw the high speed that they were moving.

"We are inside of a kind of tunnel?" She asks. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"No, we are traveling beyond light speed. It is called Hyper Space."

"Hyper Space? I don't understand nothing." She said, scratching her head.

"Don't worry. Everything will be cleared once we arrived at the Jedi Temple." He said.

"I sorry to interrupt, sir, but the Council wishes to see you three on the Chancellor's office." Said one of the clones.

"I see. Well, then you will meet the Chancellor and the Council at the same time." Said Anakin,

"I'm not sure if that's what I need, but sure." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Obi-Wan.

"It is more probably that I'll get _a lot_ of questions which answers I don't even know. They were clearly shocked when they heard that I get rid of those metallic beings-" Anakin interrupted her.

"Droids." He said.

"Right. From those _droids_ alone and almost without a scratch. I don't know why those hits didn't harm me too much. Just a small burn that has already healed." She explained, caressing her right rear on her waist with her right hand and rubbing her neck with her left one. "Also, how do I know that someone will try to steal my Bowgun? It's the only weapon I have to defend and protect myself from any damage. The first rule to be a Hunter, is to have at all times a weapon. When I went to the New World, we were ambushed by a huge Elder Dragon. I didn't have a weapon at that time, so my comrade and I had to traveled through the Ancient Forest without a weapon, and we almost got killed because of that. So no matter what, you must have a weapon with you at all times. Without it, you are dead. Your weapon is your life and your best companion. I don't want it to be stolen!" She said to the Jedi.

"You don't need to worry about that, Lirlia. No one will steal your weapon." Said Obi-Wan.

"How can you be so sure about that?" She asked.

"Because you are not going to be staying in a normal apartment. It is most likely that you'll get a safe house within the Jedi Temple or in the Senate. So I don't believe that you'll loose your weapon." Said Obi-Wan as Lirlia relaxed a little. Before she could say something, they arrived at their destination. Lirlia approached the windows, absorbing the view of the planet.

"Is... is that a... a planet?" She asked completely shocked.

"Yes." Said Anakin as he approached her.

"I take it that this is the first time that you see something like this, Lirlia?" Asked Obi-Wan. Lirlia was too shocked to even answer. Anakin was able to get her into her senses again when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. We need to go to the Chancellor's office. We'll take my ship." He said.

"Ship?! There are more ship like this one?!" She asked.

"There are, yes. But what Anakin said is that he has his own ship, that is much smaller that this ship. But big enough for us to travel." Explained Obi-Wan.

Lirlia only shook her head, following Anakin and Obi-Wan to wherever they are heading to.

Obi-Wan got closer to Anakin before whispering. "Anakin, did you recognize her reaction?" Anakin looked at his master.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. It seems like she's never seen something like ships, nor hear about more planets." He answered.

"This makes me think that she's from a time before it existed these kind of things that are so normal for us. But to her? Is like she was about to faint every time she learns something new." Obi-Wan said.

"I know. But what can we do about that?" Anakin said.

"The best thing to do is to explain this to he Council and see what they think about this. And if she stays here, convince them to give her a place that doesn't have this amount technology until she's understood it."

"Good idea. I'll have Ahsoka to be friends with her, so she doesn't feel alone after our meeting with the Council."

"Indeed." Responded Obi-Wan as they entered the elevator to the hangar. Lirlia was having a hard time understanding everything that is happening around her.

' _First, while on a typical expedition, I found a strange creature. When I was about to report it to the Commission, I am knocked out by something and then woke up on that planet called Shili. Then, when I found people to help me, they are being held prisoners by metallic beings, also called 'droids'. After I freed them and when the Jedi arrived to explain everything, they told me that we should return to their home on their vessel so I could ask someone for answers. After that, they brought me to a table that has blue images of people and started explaining everything to them like they were there with us. After that, I was dismissed to a bright room and then they invited me to eat something before we arrive and then, they brought me to that same room to see that we are inside of a tunnel, called Hyper Space. When the travel finished, a planet is in front of us. Then, Anakin said that we should go to his ship, so we can meet some people.'_ Her mind races with those thoughts. She shook her head again, trying to get rid from those thoughts. _'This is giving me a headache. I think I won't try to understand these things. Instead, I'll see them like something that is beyond my comprehension... not like I ant to understand them anyway'_ She thought as they arrived to the hangar. Lirlia stared in awe as she saw many, _many_ little ships on that huge room. She just ignore those ships and followed the Jedi who are talking.

Anakin turned to Lirlia and said. "This is my ship, the Twilight. We'll go with this to our destination." He said. Lirlia only nodded and followed their lead inside of that ship. Once they were inside and secured, Anakin started the engines and head own to the surface. Lirlia was wide eyed as she looked through the window. She saw many other ships flying. Some were bigger than others, but what took Lirlia by surprise, were the buildings. Bigger than the biggest building she's ever seen when she was on her home. Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't see her face, but could feel the wild emotions coming fro her mind. Obi-Wan chuckles as they approached the Senate Building. Anakin landed on one of the hangars and looked to Lirlia. She was clearly shocked, but managed to suppress it.

"Are you okay Lirlia? You seem shocked." He said.

Lirlia shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She then opened them. "I'm fine. It's just that is the first time that I see something as big as these buildings. They are even bigger than the biggest building I saw on my home."

"Don't worry, Lirlia. We will help you cope here if you have some kind of problems." Offered Obi-Wan as they made their way inside the Senate Building. Lirlia eyed every foreign species to her. Some even talk in a language she didn't understand. Almost every of those species looked at her curiously. Some looked at her weapon on her back. But almost all the males - at least she think some were males - blink at her and looked more at her frame than other thing. When they arrived at what she thinks it is the Chancellor's room. The doors opened alone and she almost jumped out her skin startled. Ignoring it, she entered the room and saw not only the same people that spoke to her, but actually more. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed to them, Lirlia though, remained still.

"Masters, we have arrived and brought Lirlia here hoping that you may help her." Said Anakin to the people in the room. All of them looked at her before the Chancellor spoke.

"Ah! Yes. The woman who liberated Shili alone from the droids. Very impressive I must say."

Shaak Ti approached her. "You have my thanks, Lirlia. I don't know what'd have happened if you weren't there." She said.

"Well, I could not leave them like that. I only did what I thought was the correct thing to do."

"Still, I am grateful." Lirlia smiled at that before a black skinned man spoke.

"We still need to know how she didn't receive too much damage from the droids."

"In it's due time, the answer will come, Master Windu." Said Master Yoda as he walked to Lirlia.

"Great Master Yoda, I am. Some question you have, I was told, yes?"

"Do you think that you can get the answers that I seek?" She asked the little man. Master Yoda looked down as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"First time that I see this, I do. Surrounding you, the Force is." He said.

"Surrounding me? What does that mean?" Lirlia asked.

"Lirlia, remember what we said about the Force is an energy that surrounds everything?" Said Obi-Wan. At that Lirlia nodded.

"I do remember. You said that it surrounds everything and every living being. But why is it so bad that it surrounds me? I mean, it's suppose to do that, no?" She said looking around.

"But not like it is surrounding you, Lirlia." Said Master Plo. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"True it is that it surrounds us, the Force does. But, like you, normal, it is not." Yoda say slowly.

"But why is it so bad that the Force do that to this woman?" Asked Chancellor Palpatine.

"It is not bad, your excellency. It is what it means." Said Master Windu.

"A purpose to you, the Force has." Said Master Yoda.

"A... purpose?" Lirlia asked, widening her eyes a bit.

"Believe that you have something to do here, I do. Brought here to accomplish it, you were. Know about what it is, only time will tell."

"So what do I do while the Force reveals whatever reason I was brought here?"

"Stay in the Temple, you will. Help you with this, the Jedi will." Master Yoda said.

"I hope that you could join our forces in the war, Miss Lirlia. I'm sure that your help would be beneficial to our cause." Chancellor Palpatine said.

Lirlia rubbed the back of her neck. "I have no intention on participating on this war, if I'm being honest. But I'll think about it later. I've seen and learned so much in a small time that I need to lay down for a while... and something to eat." She said.

"That can be arranged." Said Master Ti.

"About the food, please make sure to have more that you usually eat. I'm already starving again." She said. The rest of the room looked at both Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"Being a hunter makes it necessary to eat a lot. Especially when you go for a difficult hunt. Sometimes hunters stay days with no food. Hence why the need to eat a lot." Explained Obi-Wan.

"I see. I'll arrange a meal on our restaurant down. You'll get to eat whatever you want and the amount you want until you are satisfied." Said the Chancellor.

"Thank you all." Lirlia said.

"This meeting is over, then." Said Master Plo. All inside the room left and Lirlia followed the Jedi to the restaurant.

After a proper meal - and for 'proper meal' means eating more than Senator Orn Free Ta, about two times more, as Chancellor Palpatine said - Lirlia was given a room in the Jedi Temple. Before the Jedi could give her one, she asked strictly that her room must not have bright illumination, so what happened on the cruiser won't happen again. The Jedi understood it and changed the lights for more warmer and less powerful, so Lirlia would not have any problems with it. She was now laying on the bed, trying to rest her ricing mind at the revelations that took place.

' _I have a purpose here.'_ She thought. _'A purpose that the Jedi couldn't decipher. But... why me? Why not someone else? Why I must be bought here to fulfill something which I don't know what to do or how to do it?'_ Lirlia's thoughts passed through her already tired mind. She sighed and put a hand on her face and taking a deep breath. _'It'd be best if I just go to sleep. It's been a really long day and tomorrow won't be any different. I just hope that my belongings are safe here, like both Anakin and Obi-Wan promised.'_ She thought as she make sure that her weapon and bag are well secured. She then proceeded on taking off her clothes and dress on the sleepwear the Jedi gave her. She put her Bowgun near her and charged just in case. She then went under the covers to get some sleep before the next day.

Sidious was pleased. The woman was indeed being surrounded by the Force and _very_ strong in the Force. Somehow she cannot use it yet, though. Even if the Force surrounds her, why she cannot use it like all the sensitive beings? _'Or may be she can. But not in a way I know.'_ Sidious thought. That's a mystery yet to be discovered. A dark smile formed on the Sith Lord's lips. His plan on capturing the woman is nearly complete. He just need to send her to the battlefield and make Grievous fight her so he can capture her and then he will go personally to study the woman. Even though she knows nothing about the Sith or the Force, she still can be a huge asset to his cause on destroying the Jedi.

Lirlia woke up early, as she always do. She sat up and stretched her limbs before heading to the bathroom. The Jedi showed her how to use it should she need to use it. So she started the water - with some difficulty - and entered the water. She sighed in relief to feel the warmth of the water. She used a soap to clean her body. _'At least there is something that is also used in my home.'_ Se thought happily as she clean her body. When she was ready, she turned off the shower and dried herself. Once done, she put on her underwear and her armor before taking her Bowgun and put it on her back. She grabbed her bag and sat on the bed, taking her diary to write what has happened until that day.

She sighed once she was finished. "I'd like to know what happened to my friends and home. Especially to my Felyne friend and Werner." She closed her eyes, knowing full well that was not possible right now. The only thing that could be done is wait for cleared answers. So she turned her face to the window to see Coruscant's morning.

' _I hope that I find the answers I seek soon... and that they are good ones.'_ But an odd feeling inside her chest tells her that the answers won't be a good ones. At least not the first ones.


	4. Chapter 4: Fights and Revelations

**Greetings! Sorry for the delay. Medicine got me really trapped with neuroanatomy and with biology. I have decided to take Iceborne's story as well, but Lirlia's equipment and skills shall remain the same through the story. I don't know if I will change it. Haven't seen more than one video of Iceborne. PC version arrives at January 9th. If you have any set for the story, tell me, as well as any other ideas for the story. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. It's almost the same as the one before, only few things changed. From the faiths chapter will have more notorious changes.**

 **Enjoy :)**

A few days passed since Lirlia arrived at the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda meditated a lot searching for the answers Lirlia wanted, but the Force acted as always: it won't tell him anything. That frustrates Lirlia. But understanding that the Jedi are doing their best to help her. Tired of being useless and making the Jedi spent their resources on her, she decided to help them fighting on their war. Right now, she's with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano on their way to help Ayla on Felucia against the Separatists. They are flying on a LAAT with many more to reinforce the field and a cruiser. Lirlia was surprised when she met the clones. Just as the word, they all look similar except from some differences on their faces. The clones were excited to be working with someone new. Lirlia sighed and a clone heard her.

"Nervous, rookie?"

"I'm not. I've dealt with harder things than this." She said.

"Droids aren't as easy as they appear, rookie. Their bullets can kill you in a second."

"My armor is tougher than yours. It protected me from much, _much_ heavy damage than those... what is the word you use?... plasma."

"Such as?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Fire, Ice, Thunder, Water and the worst of them, Dragon. I remember one monster called the Behemoth. That beast can destroy entire places if it summons an Ecliptic Meteor."

"A... what?" Asked Ahsoka astonished.

"Snips, remember that the Force surrounds Lirlia. Maybe her home is full of it, and the creatures there can use the Force in ways that we cannot." Said Anakin.

"Right..." Said Ahsoka. Lirlia chuckled.

"I may not know about the 'Force' thing, but I sure do know how to impress you all." She said. Suddenly the lights went red. The clones immediately prepared their weapons as Anakin and Ahsoka took out their blades. The vessel shook violently as the droids forced at them as they got closer to the battle.

"Activate shields!" Ordered Anakin. The pilot did as he was told, and they fasten their speed to reach sooner. After a few more seconds, the pilot had to approach the ground and opened the doors. Bright light reached Lirlia's soft blue eyes as she get out the transport. She saw that every troop was running forward, but also saw that there are many red fire coming on their direction. Using her fast reflexes, Lirlia dodged them all as she made her way to the battlefield. She spotted a rock where she could take out her weapon. Anakin, Ahsoka and Rex get behind that rock too.

"I thought that you'd be helping us." Said Rex.

"Taking my Bowgun out is slow. Also, I cannot run with it since it is heavy. Hence the name Heavy Bowgun. I should be able to help you once we get pass that battalion. But I cannot use all of my shots." Lirlia said.

"Why?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I have a limited amount of them before I need to refill and recreate them. Needless to say that I can't get the materials to create them here I believe, and that I don't know if the plants I have will grow here too The only shot that I can use is the basic one. I have a limitless amount of it. But if the situation demands it, I'll use another one." She said as she took her Bowgun from her back and prepared herself for the fight.

"Rex, stay with her." Said Anakin.

"Yes sir."

Lirlia rolled on her back to where the fire was coming, and aimed to what she believed are the tougher droids and fired. Slowly, the group was advancing towards Ayla's base, which is being overwhelmed by the droids. Lirlia showed the clones her skills at firing and dodging. Both Anakin and Ahsoka were impressed by that. Lirlia then used another kind of bullets, one that could fire multiple shots at the same time, hitting multiple enemies. With her help, they managed to pass through the droids to the base and aid the defense of it. Anakin and Ahsoka joined Ayla as soon as they spotted her.

"Good timing, Skywalker." She commented.

"We wouldn't ave made it without Lirlia's help." Said Anakin.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Asked Ahsoka. They didn't have time to think about it when multiple shots went pass behind them, destroying the droids that threaten to injure them.

Then one bullet got stuck on the head of one of the Octuptarra. After a delay, the shot exploded, destroying part of the the machine. The clones finished it off.

"Wow..." said the three Jedi as more shots were fired from afar, destroying the remaining droids that threaten either the base or the clones.

"Told you that those metal things wouldn't be able to injure me too and that my weapon can destroy them." Lirlia said as she put her Bowgun on her back. The clones gathered their injured ones as the Jedi approached Lirlia, who was shaking off some dirt that got caught on her clothes.

"That was impressive, Lirlia." Said Anakin.

"Thanks. I saw that we were getting overwhelmed by those things, so I decided, against my best judgement, to use my other ammo. I was correct on changing the shots." She said.

"That was very brave and convenient. Let us see our loses" Said Ayla Secura.

But before they could do that, Ahsoka noticed some blood on Lirlia's legs and arms.

"Lirlia, you are injured!" She said.

"Hm? Oh, that. I must have gotten hurt when some of the droids throw me into the air and landed on my legs and arms. No need to worry," she said as she took from her bag a white bottle. "I'll heal myself." She said before drinking the liquid. The Jedi felt something flow through the Force. They saw their little scars get healed, and even the most injured clones were healed quickly and got to their feet. Just like it started, it disappeared.

"What as that?" Whispered Ahsoka.

"I don't know. But maybe Lirlia know something." Said Ayla.

"Lirlia, what did you drink?" She asked.

"Lifepowder. A medicine that can heal those in range of it. Since there was a lot of our comrades injured, I thought that they deserve something to heal themselves fast." She explained.

"That could help our troops to heal many of them in an instant! Lirlia, may you give us its ingredients so we can replicate it?" Said Anakin. Lirlia looked at them and then to her bag.

"I could, but I don't think that you'll be able to find the materials to do it. Nor you'll have the knowledge how to mix it and create it." She said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ayla.

"Ever since the Jedi gave me a room to stay on their Temple, I searched on your database with some help the same materials that I need to create more of my things. I couldn't find any of them. So I cannot use them freely or I'll consume them fast and without realizing it." She said.

"That complicates things." Said Anakin.

"Indeed. But there is no time for that now. We need to gather our forces and establish a plan" Said Ayla as they made their way inside the base. Lirlia wasn't surprised to see that the doors opened alone. When they arrived to the command room, a feeling of nostalgia came to Lirlia, remembering when she and her crew used to form plans and strategies to attack an Elder Dragon or another beast that threatens the villages.

"We managed to repel the droid army for now. But it won't be too long before they come back again and seek the control of this facility." Ayla Secura spoke as the holotable turned on, showing the figure of the base.

"We cannot hold forever. Our numbers are either injured or tired. We need to do something about the droids, or this base is destined to fall." Said Rex.

"I agree with Rex here. We need to go and destroy the droids's base." Said Ayla.

"That's said easier than done. We cannot have more reinforcements until General Kenobi finish his battle defending an outpost in the Outer Rim. And the Resolute has already left the system. We'll need to hold the droids on our own." Said Anakin.

"But we still need to send someone to destroy the base of the droids." Ahsoka said.

"We don't have enough firepower to destroy a full base. Our detonators won't work even if we put them on the reactor." Said frustrated Rex.

"My bombs can do a lot of damage." Said Lirlia. All eyes turned to look at her.

"Really? Far as everyone knows, your equipment is primitive." Commented Anakin.

"Yet effective and more powerful than yours." Countered Lirlilia. "You have seen it. My weapon was able to destroy many of those things with few bullets, while all of you couldn't do it with so much more of them. Also, my bombs were made to provoke a lot of damage to the monsters in my home, and I must say that some monsters cannot be defeated unless you combine the use of them and your weapon. I can put my bombs on the reactor -whatever that is, anyway- and then fire to them, generating the explosion you need to destroy it." Explained Lirlia a little annoyed.

"If what Lirlia's saying is true, then it is our only option." Said Rex.

"The only problem that I see is how we are going to get inside the base. We cannot send many troop and reinforcements should anything happen." Said Ayla as she pressed some buttons on the holotable. "Our scans shows that there is a hidden entrance just where the droids come out. But we don't have any stealth generator."

"When a Hunter cannot hide from a Monster, a cloak made from the field must be done." Lirlia said surprising everyone.

"What are you planning, Lirlia?" Asked Ahsoka. Lirlia only smiled.

Lirlia explained them that she used some special tools in the New World to help her during hunts. She told them that she knows how to make a special mantle using the field's plants, since she was taught how to create it. She managed to make only one suit when a second wave of droids started attacking the base. Anakin gave her a holocom so they can still be in contact and then she took off to the droids's base. It wasn't too much far away, but the field was unknown to her. Luckily, her map always seems to save her in these situations. Drawing automatically whenever she travels, it has already drew most of the field, she run through the forest with ease. But the holocom will be useful to her. As Anakin said, the holocom contains also the map of the enemy base on it. Once Lirlia's map couldn't guide her anymore, she took out the holocom and turned it on. It reveals that she's nearby the droids base. _'Just a little more further. They are counting on me.'_ She thought as she continue making her way to accomplish her mission. After a few more minutes, she managed to arrive at the base's entrance. She remained hidden in the flora until she put the suit she made. According to the holomap, there is an unguarded entrance for her to enter. She searched the entrance careful not to be seen by any droid. She approached the entrance once she kind it, but saw that it was sealed tight. _'Find the entrance and enter the base. But I don't know how to open the door.'_ She thought. Suddenly, the com that Anakin gave her started to make noise.

"Lirlia! Lirlia, are you there?!" Whispered Anakin. Lirlia pressed the button she was told.

"Yes, I am here. Is everyone alright?"

" _Yes. We managed to hold the droids, but it won't be too long before they send another party. Are you inside the base yet_?"

"Almost. The unguarded entrance you spoke of is just in front of me. But I do not know how to open the door. It has a panel with many buttons on it, but I don't know which to press." She said.

" _Put your holocom over it and then press the blue button. It will start hacking the panel. The door will open once it has been hacked. We'll hold the droids as long as we can, but you must hurry. We cannot hold them for too long._ " Said Anakin.

"Understood. I'll destroy this place." Said Lirlia as she then proceed to do as she was told. She put the Holcomb over the panel and then pressed the blue button. The holocom and the panel started to make soft noises as the lights of the buttons glow. After a few more seconds, the door opened. Lirlia took the holocom, put it on her bag and entered the base. According to the holocom, she must walk through the production center where all the new droids are being manufactured, then going down the base for three rooms forward, being careful not to be seen. After that, she must climb a ladder and she arrives at the reactor. _'I am lucky that I've brought my Rocksteady Mantle, which gives me a full stealth ability in the dark for now.'_ She thought to herself, putting the mantle and doing all what she needed to do. After a while, she arrived at the reactor. She almost jumped into a silver being with a cloak on it. It heights a little more than 2 meters, and how it talked gives Lirlia some discomfort.

"Why we haven't made progress? It was supposed to be easy to get the Republic Base under our control!" The silver being screamed.

"We cannot get pass through them. They are using the environment for their advantage. But they seemed to be faltering on their attempts to defend their base and their resources are running low." Said a black droid with only one red eye. The silver droid though for a moment.

"Then we must continue attacking that base and weakening them until they can not longer hold."

' _I cannot let that happen. I need to put my bombs in the reactor, then fire at them.'_ Lirlia thinks as she continues making her way to the reactor. A few moments later, she arrived and as surprised by how big the thing is. Almost as big as Bherna and with a lot of heat. _'Nothing that a cool drink can't do.'_ She thought as she took out a cool drink, drank it and entered the room. She placed the bombs on different points that her holocom marked. When she was finished, she sent a massage to Anakin that the base is about to fall.

" _Very well. No get out of there._ " He said. At that, Lirlia paled a little.

"Uh... I can't." she said.

" _Why? What's wrong?_ "

"Someone needs to activate the bombs, or they will not explode." She explained.

" _What?! I'll send a squadron to get you out of there. You just wait until they-_ " Anakin as cut off when a shot was heard.

"Intruder! Sound the alarm!" Shouted a droid.

"Well, there go my stealth. I gotta go Anakin." Lirlia said.

" _Lirlia! Wait-_ " Lirlia turned off the holocom as she took off her Bowgun and fire at the droids. Once that was done, she prepared herself to fire at the bombs when a loud noise was heard from behind her.

"Did the Republic send you to destroy my base? I don't think so." Said the silver being laughing.

"Who and what are you?" Said Lirlia aiming at the being.

"I am General Grievous. Killer of Jedi and servant of Count Dooku. And you will fall before my blade." He said as he ignited 4 blades and charged at Lirlia. Lirlia dodged his attack and fire three shots, making Grievous's body to get damaged.

"What kind of weapon are you using?! A blaster cannot harm me so easily!" He shouted. Lirlia continued to firing at Grievous, damaging him heavily and leaving him on the ground with one arm missing and a damaged leg.

"Sorry! Cannot answer that when I'm in a hurry!" Lirlia said as she jumped again into the reactor's room again. She selected Wyvern Fire, aimed, let it charged and fired at the bombs. The bombs exploded, along with a small part of the reactor, but nothing more happened.

"What?! How my shots didn't damage the reactor?" She said perplexed.

"You cannot win this battle, Republic scum!" Said Grievous as he entered the room with a fast repairs on his body. Lirlia aimed at him again, but the reactor began to overheat.

"WARNING! MASSIVE INTERNAL DAMAGE ON THE RECTOR! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Said a voice from the ceiling.

"Time to get out of here!" Lirlia said as she run passed Grievous, dodging his frenetic attacks. Lirlia run through the same way she came, not being bothered as the ground shook or hot air getting on her way for the effect of her mantle. Some explosions happened on her sides, making her skin burn, but that didn't stop her form running. _'I can heal that later.'_ She thought. Just before a rage wave of fire was about to engulf her, she exited the base. Lirlia continued running towards the Republic Base. _'I need to get further away.'_ She thought as she runs. Different kind of explosions can be heard and heat can also be felt as she run away from the base. She was away about 100 meters before the whole base exploded, sending her flying about 13 meters from where she was.

"(Sigh) That was hard and dangerous. But I managed to get away." She said, taking off her Mantle and putting it on her pouch.

"I don't think so." Said a metallic voice. Lirlia's eyes went wide as she got up from the ground. Grievous was standing a few feet away from her with some burns on his body, but he seemed not to care about it.

"You aren't the type of person who give up, are you?" She said, not taking her gun, looking for a way to escape from Grievous.

"Count Dooku gave me orders to capture you." He ignited two lightsabers. "But he didn't say that you cannot walk when you were before him." He said as he charged at her. Lirlia managed to dodge many of his attacks, but with her body in pain, her skin with some burns and her stamina low, she cannot last long against him. _'I am very tired and in pain. I need a distraction so I can recover.'_ She thought. She quickly put a flashbug on her slinger and waited for Grievous to look at her. When he looked at her, she throw the insect, exploding just a few inches from his face, blinding him. He screamed in confusion, and Lirlia hid behind some trees to heal. She drank a healing potion and ate one of her 2 well done steak to recover stamina, but she knows that it isn't enough for her to recover completely. _'I need to rest on my room... and something to drink.'_ She thinks. After that she looked behind her before running away from Grievous, who was still under the effects of the flash bomb. Lirlia run towards the Jedi's base, but instead she as found by a pair of clones.

"Over here!" Said one of them. The other took off his comlink and said that they have found her. Lirlia approached them, but her legs could no longer hold her. She would have fallen if it wasn't for the clones' fast reflexes. They grabbed her arms and sit her on the ground.

"She appears to be injured and exhausted." One of them said to the comlink.

" _Keep her resting. We'll be arriving shortly._ " Lirlia could heard Anakin's voice from the comlink.

"Yes sir." The clone said.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you safe. You just rest." One of them said to her.

Lirlia pointed to the forest. "I fought a silver being that called himself Grievous. His master wanted to capture me or something like that." She said. Both clones looked at each other before the one with the comlink activated it again.

"General, it appears that Dooku wants Lirlia."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"She told us that she fought Grievous, and that he told her that Dooku wants to capture her."

Anakin said something, but the comlink couldn't hear it.

" _Return to the base at once with her. Rex, Ahsoka and I will find you in the middle. Now hurry!_ "

The other clone helped Lirlia to her feet and the three of them made their way to the base.

When they arrived at the base, Lirlia was relieved to see that they managed to held the droids. She was put on the medical wing until the Resolute came to retrieve them in two days. She was dressed in the typical white dress. Her clothes and weapon were on her side. She was currently laying on the bed. Trying to get some sleep. The Jedi were talking to the Council and with the Chancellor.

"So the Sith are after her." Said Mace Windu.

"Then we need to keep her on the Temple, for her own protection." Added Plo Koon.

"Even if she's in danger, we cannot keep her here in Coruscant forever. Especially since the Republic needs all the help that it can get, and her weapon are just the thing we need to win this war." Said Chancellor Palpatine.

"I am more surprised that she was able to fight Grievous alone. Many usually fall against him." Said Obi-Wan.

"About her condition, what about it?" Asked Master Yoda.

"She has many burns on her skin, but by the time I was checking her, they appeared to be half healed. According to her she used a potion on her bag. I asked her if she can hand me one, so I can analyze it, but she refused." Explained the medical clone.

"Why she does that?" Asked Shaak Ti.

"We asked her the same thing when she used a healing potion that healed us and every clone on its range. Its healing properties are higher than our own." Said Ayla Secura.

"Not only that, but when she used it, we felt the Force in a strange way." Said Ahsoka.

"Indeed. She also told us that she cannot make more of those things because there isn't the necessary things from her home here to make them." Also said Anakin.

"So, the only person who can use them, is her." Said Master Luminara.

"Worry about that, no need. A pure heart, Lirlia has. Wish to return to her home, she does." Said Master Yoda. "Share her healing potions, she will. In its due time."

"What do we do now? Dooku may know about her weaponry and its importance in winning the war." Said Anakin.

"Indeed but the answers she seeks may appear if she travels." Said Chancellor Palpatine.

"True. But I don't know if she must put herself in danger to find answers. Even when she's done it as she told us." Said Master Fisto.

"Let's leave Lirlia to decide what she wants to do." Offered Obi-Wan.

"That'd be for the best." Agreed everyone in the room.

"We'll be traveling when the resolute arrives, Masters." Said Anakin.

"Understood. This meeting is dismissed."

In a world, far away from the Republic and Separatist, an enormous beast woke from its slumber. The beast was surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force. Its ability to drain life from the Force is so such, that it already consumed all the life from the planet: Elder Dragons, Ancient Leshens whom appeared randomly, Behemoth, Velkhana, Wyverns, humans, ilyans, etc. Except from one being. The beast feels that said being is still alive. It needs to consume her so it can evolve. Astera and Seliana time of served the beast as a resting place to recover its strength, but it cannot evolve until it has consumed the missing Hunter. The beast looked to the dark and dead sky. Stretching its senses, the beast could now feel where the Hunter is, but it will take time to get there. A few weeks at most. But its hunger needs to be satiated. So the beast jumped into the sky, roaring and making its way to the atmosphere. Once it was in the space, the beast's body started to glow different shades of red and dark. It was preparing itself for travel through the Force. The planet's now dead weather, started to get many thunders and lighting bolts, reacting to the beast's actions. The beast jumped into the air, flapped this wings until it was on the atmosphere. Then, it put its wings in horizontal position, and then it disappeared. Leaving behind a trail of dark and red behind it.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks has passed since the battle of Felucia, and the Republic was getting the upper hand with Lirlia's help in different battles. But word was leaked about Lirlia's weaponry and healing potions very fast. Tarkin and scientists are doing attempts to get their hands on her equipment. Lirlia is annoyed and upset that they are trying to do so. Some scientists even want to do a medical check on her body to see her genome so it can be used for the clones on Kamino if something beneficial is found. Tarkin wants to look at both her Bowgun and armor to see if that technology can be copied into the Republic's Army, even if it looks primitive. Lirlia's response was always negative in that topic, but they still continue to pest her with their attempts.

"We need to study your equipment so we can get an advantage over the Separatists. You cannot denied access to it!" Said Tarkin over a transmission. Lirlia was on Padme's apartment on Naboo. Lirlia and Padme became good friends in little time after they met each other.

"I've already told you that I _won't_ give my belongings to you. You cannot force me to do so. I agreed to help the Republic on this war while the Jedi can find a way to get me to my home. That doesn't mean that I have to share my knowledge or things to you." She answered. Tarkin shot a glare to her that can make change decisions of anyone who gets it. But, his glare didn't even have an effect on her. "Do not give me that glare, Tarkin. I have faced monsters with stronger and better glares than that. I will not repeat myself. I will _not_ give you my weapon and my armor set. Also, tell those scientists that my answer to get my healing potions and see my body to anything..." she through for a moment. "genetically beneficial can be found is the same that I am giving you. I hope that what I've said is clear." She said as she cut off the transmission. Lirlia sighed and sat on the chair that Padme gave her. She approached her.

"Getting some trouble, Lirlia?" She asked.

"I promised that I'd help the Republic with this war, but I never said that I'd give my belongings to anyone. And that is something that they do not understand, or want to understand." She explained.

"I understand. But there are some in the Senate that want to force you to deliver them. But the majority of us believes that you shouldn't be forced, because you can choose not to help us on this war."

"I appreciate it, Padme. For everything you've done for me." Lirlia said. Padme smiled. They then spent the rest of the day talking about different things.

"Tell me about your world." Padme suddenly said.

"What do you wish to know?" Asked Lirlia.

"Like... why did you decide to become a Hunter." Padme saw a small smile forming on Lirlia's lips.

"I was all alone after a storm hit really hard the town I lived. The Guild provided us with shelter and a way to get a job. I was 14 if I remember correctly when that happened. Since I didn't like serving on a restaurant, I decided to join the Guild two years later. They put me through a lot of tests, which I passed them and became a Hunter. During a small expedition, I found a small Felyne, the companion of my life. He joined me after I healed him, and we became great comrades. After a while, we both were attacked by an Elder Dragon and were injured when we were doing some errands. During our healing, I met my best friend and mentor, Werner. He took us under his wing, and taught us everything that I know, like how to survive on an unknown environment. He taught me the weaknesses of all monsters. And if you don't know the weakness, he showed me how to find it. We went together in many adventures and misadventures, like the Behemoth. One of the toughest and hardest monster we have ever faced. I went as a artillery. He went as a tank. His two brothers went as healer and swordsman."

"You must have protected the healer, I hope." Said Padme.

"No. Everyone must have an armor and a weapon. The healer can attack. It is just when the team needs healing, he or she goes to a safe place and heal the team to avoid it being nocked out."

"Interesting way of healing." Padme said. "There is something that I wish to know, Lilria."

"Yes?" She answered.

"How can you heal those around you? I mean, every time a medic heals someone, it has to be one by one. And it takes time."

"Oh! That is because of a skill. Skills can be beneficial or not. The reason why I healed those around me in range is because of the skill called Friendship."

"Friendship?" Padme asked confused.

"Yes. Friendship. That is the skill that allows me to heal all those in range. Though on some armors I had, that skill is not there." Lirlia answered.

"Why not?"

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure how skills works. Some armors can give you different skills, and you can enhance them or counter them with decorations." Lirlia tried to explain.

"So... is like... 'magic'?" Padme said. Lirlia chuckled.

"I guess is like some abilities from the 'Force', like the Jedi would say. But yes, to put it simple, it's like magic." Lirlia said. Padme nodded her head slowly. "Don't worry if you cannot understand it, Padme. I have quite the trouble understanding Skills myself. I only limited myself to learn the benefits of each skill to help me during battle." Lirlia added after seeing Padme's confused face. Padme smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that I'd never understand how Skills works anyway. Let's leave it like that." She said. Lirlia nodded.

"What else do you want to talk about?" Lirlia asked.

Padme thought for a few seconds. "Not much. Wanna go to the market?"

Lirlia's face lit up almost instantaneously and nodded eagerly to go.

They arrived at the market, and there was so much to see. Lirlia got distracted by different things; jewelry, clothes, technology, and food. Lirlia was easily impressed by all the things she's seen. Flying vehicles, friendly robots unlike the droids from Felicia and Shili. People there was friendly as well, explaining in simple ways to her every time she asks about something she doesn't understand. After that, they returned to Padme's apartment and played a game that Lirlia said it was like Chess. Padme taught her the rules and how she must play. They played for the rest of the afternoon, with Lirlia winning a few times.

Night arrived, and both of them went to sleep. Lirlia stripped to her underwear, put her weapon bellow the blankets and her clothes on her side and turned off the lights to go to sleep.

 **I know this chapter was really short, and that I took longer to create it. Being honest, this is a part of what this chapter was meant to be. I know I restarted this story once, but I feel that I have to restart it again. The reason of it, you may be wondering: I bought Iceborne, and I got so many ideas that I'd like to add, but I didn't know how to put them on the storyline without getting some trouble. I am sorry that it has to come to this again. I really am. Never thought that I'd decide to remade the story twice. I like this story, as you all do.**

 **To make it simple, and to avoid another 'restart', from now, I won't take any Monster Hunter game released after Iceborne and I won't take Clone Wars Season 7 for this story. I will only take until that expansion and up to Season 5 or 6 of The Clone Wars.**

 **If you have anything you want to add or say, I'm open to read your thoughts about it.**

 **Anyway, sorry again for this.**

 **If you have anything to add to this, then you may tell me about it.**

 **My deepest apologies again for restarting this story. Sorry.**

 **See you then.**

 **Shavock.**


End file.
